Tea Time at the Beast's Castle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha head to Beast's castle for tea! Will it be sweet or just beastly?


Rachel and Sasha entered their bedroom with Sasha carrying a plate of her famous chocolate chip cookies.

"You ready?" Rachel asked Sasha.

"Ready!" Sasha said, cookies ready.

Rachel went to her dresser, opened the drawer and took out a silver antique mirror.

She held up the mirror to her and Sasha and it glowed a green glow.

In the blink of an eye, Rachel and Sasha disappeared in a green flash and ended up in a dark room.

"Is this the Beast's castle?" Rachel said.

"Well, it's dark and spooky as the Beast's castle." Sasha said.

And she was right. She saw the terrifying gargoyle statues with her fanged jaws gaping at her.

Rachel and Sasha were at the Beast's castle for a tea party. They received the invitation sent from the magic mirror by Belle.

"Welcome, mademoiselles!" a friendly French voice greeted.

Smiling, the girls looked down to see Lumiere the candlestick.

"Bonjour, Lumiere!" Rachel said. "We're here for the party!"

"We are happy to have you, ladies!" Limited hopped down the hallway. "Follow me to the dining room."

The girls followed their friend down the hall. It's a good thing Lumiere was a candelabra. Otherwise, they wouldn't see an inch in front of their faces.

"So, why is it so dark in here, Lumiere?" Sasha asked.

"Well, this stormy weather we are having doesn't help with the lighting. And the master prefers the dark sometimes. It all depends on his mood." Lumiere explained.

The girls walked into the dining room. There, a table was set up with tea and scrumptious looking sweets! It was like the fancy tea party you would expect in a royal castle.

There waiting for them was Belle, Cogsworth the clock and Mrs. Potts the teapot along with her son Chip the teacup.

Belle was wearing a lovely yellow gown with a matching hat with red roses in it.

"Belle! It's so good to see you!" Rachel said warmly. "You look gorgeous!"

Belle blushed. "Thank you!"

Sasha shifted uncomfortably. "I feel so underdressed for this occasion."

While Belle dressed like an elegant lady just right for a tea party, Rachel and Sasha just wore t-shirts, jeans and tennis shoes.

"Might I suggest some party clothes for you lovely ladies?" Cogsworth suggested.

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Rachel said.

Belle chuckled. "Of course. I have plenty of dresses and hats for you to borrow."

"Yay!" Rachel and Sasha clapped their hands in excitement.

* * *

Belle took the girls to her bedroom where they meet her lady-in-waiting, Wardrobe.

"Well, hello ladieeees!" The sentient wardrobe sang.

"Hello!" Rachel laughed.

"This castle never ceases to amaze!" Sasha said.

"Now, let's see what I got here..." She took out several lovely gowns and big, stylish hats.

"Wow! You've got everything in there, don't you?" Rachel said.

"Oh, yes! Here! You'll look ravishing in this!" She pulled out a pink gown and pink summer hat.

Before Rachel could blink, she was pulled into Wardrobe and closed inside!

"Rachel!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Ah! Hey!" Rachel's voice was heard from inside. Wardrobe fussed around as Rachel laughed. "That tickles!"

A few moments later, Rachel popped out wearing her tea party outfit. "Amazing!"

"Your turn, dearie!" Wardrobe said to Sasha.

"Uh-"

Wardrobe pulled Sasha in.

The next thing you know, Wardrobe was squirming around as Sasha laughed loudly. "Ahahahahahahaha! Stop! That really tickles! Hahahahahahaha!"

Sasha popped out wearing a small blue dress with a pearl trimmed fascinator in her hair.

"Oh, my..." Sasha breathed in awe. Her dress was darling and perfect for a tea party.

"You both look wonderful!" Belle said.

Cogsworth entered the bedroom. "Ahem! Ladies, your party awaits!"

Sasha blinked twice. "Wait a minute!" She gasped. "My cookies! I forgot my cookies! I must have dropped them when we came here!"

Lumiere came at the sound of her cry. "Allow me to help you find them, Madame."

"Thanks, Lumiere."

* * *

While Belle and Rachel returned to the dining room, Sasha was holding Lumiere as he guided her back to the dark room where she entered.

As they ventured into the darkness, Lumiere felt Sasha's hand quivering. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...I'm a little scared of the dark. Especially in a spooky castle like this..." Sasha warily looked over her shoulder.

"AAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and dropped Lumiere when she saw a gargoyle statue with it's clawed arms appearing to be reaching for her.

In the kitchen, the Beast was rummaging in the cubbards looking for a snack when he heard Sasha's terrified scream.

"What the-?!" The Beast jolted up and hit his head on a shelf. A bag of flour fell on top of him.

"Sorry, Lumiere!" Sasha apologized. "Are you okay?!"

"Oh, I am fine, Sasha." Lumiere dusted himself. "Still in one piece."

Sasha sighed in relief. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

"Just remember, Sasha. There's nothing to fear here." Lumiere said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I don't want anything scary sneaking up on-"

"ACHOO!" someone sneezed.

Sasha turned and saw a scary sight.

"G-G-G-GHOST!" Sasha screamed.

It was really the Beast covered in flour.

But to Sasha, he looked like a giant ghost!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha started running away.

"Sasha! Wait, it's just the master!" Lumiere called out, following her.

"Sasha! Wait!" the Beast chased after Sasha.

But in his haste to stop Sasha, Beast tripped over Lumiere and stumbled. He rolled down the hall and collided into Sasha.

Sasha yelped when she found herself laying on the ghost, but upon closer inspection, she realized it was the Beast all along.

"Oh, Beast! It's only you!" Sasha put a hand on her chest. "You scared me!"

"I-I'm sorry." the Beast was bit disoriented.

"What happened to you?" Sasha felt the white powder on him. "Why are you covered in flour?!"

"I was in the kitchen when you scared me!" the Beast scowled.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Sasha apologized. "I screamed when one of your statues scared me." She started to laugh. "I guess we've both been acting silly."

Her laugh was contagious as the Beast started laughing too.

"Sasha!" Rachel came running over with Belle. "What happened-" She gasped when she saw the white beast.

"It's okay, sis! He's not a ghost!" Sasha said. "Just covered in flour."

Sasha and Beast smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Rachel said.

"Well, we better get you cleaned up, Beast." Belle said, helping the Beast up.

"Yeah! You can't come to the tea party looking like that!" Sasha said.

The Beast gulped. He knows what that means; bath time.

* * *

The girls giggled as they watched the Beast getting scrubbed in the tub by a living coat rack. He grumbled and gruffed as he was scrubbed top to bottom.

"It reminds me of when we give Blitzwolfer a bath." Sasha whispered.

Rachel chuckled in agreement.

"Come on, you two." Belle said. "The Beast needs his privacy."

"Okay." The girls followed Belle back to the dining room.

The girls waited patiently in their seats for the master. A few minutes later, the Beast arrived dressed in his very best.

Rachel and Sasha were amazed at how dapper the Beast looked. So poised and regal, he looked like a prince among beasts.

The Beast took his seat and Mrs. Potts arrived on her cart. "Tea is served!"

Mrs. Potts poured out the tea and the plates served themselves with food and were presented to everyone.

The tea party was a splendid one. The Beast had a little trouble using the silverware, but Lumiere was there to help him.

BUUURRRP!

Belle nearly choked on her tea. She and Rachel looked at the Beast.

"Wasn't me!" he said.

"Sorry..."

The three turned to Sasha, her face red. "Excuse me."

But everyone just laughed it off.

"Its okay. Happens to me all the time." the Beast said before he let out a belch. "Oops!" He put a paw over his hand. "Excuse me."

The girls laughed even more.

The enchanted objects were confused.

"I really don't see what's so funny." said Cogsworth.

Mrs. Potts chuckled. "I guess they're having fun because they're just being themselves."

* * *

After the tea party, Belle and Beast showed Rachel and Sasha the library.

"Wow! This library is huge!" Rachel was so amazed. Being a bookworm herself, this was heaven to her.

"It's even bigger than the one back home!" Sasha has never seen such a beautiful library.

"I have the perfect story to tell." Belle took a book from the shelf.

"As long as it's not a ghost story, I'm good." Sasha said.

The girls couldn't help but laugh, even the Beast chuckled.

"Maybe we should read a ghost story, Belle." Beast said teasingly.

"Oh, no! No thank you!" Sasha replied with a laugh. "I've been spooked enough today!"

"Sasha, there are scarier things than ghosts, y'know." Rachel said.

"Like what?"

Rachel whispered something to the Beast. He blinked, then a toothy smile cut across his face.

Sasha's heart dropped when the Beast raised his arms and wiggled his clawed fingers.

"AAAAAAH!" Sasha yelped and tried to run, but the Beast grabbed her and started tickling her sides and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO, BEAST!" Sasha squealed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" Beast said, rubbing the back of his fingers against her skin.

The soft fur against her skin made Sasha giggle and sputter. "Pleheeheeheease stop!"

The beastly prince stopped.

"Okay, point taken." Sasha giggled.

"How about we read this one?" Belle suggested. "It's called The Tale of the Kindly Maiden."

Rachel, Sasha, the objects, and the Beast all gathered around to hear Belle tell the story.

It was a story about a village girl who was gentle, sweet, and kind. But also very shy, so she never talked to anyone.

Then one day, while walking through the woods, she lost her way and took refuge in an old cottage, which was home to a goblin.

Terrfied, the maiden tries to leave, but the goblin stopped her and told her how lonely he is since no one is brace enough.

The maiden and the goblin talked and realized they had a lot in common. They became true friends and lived happily ever after.

The wonderful story reminded Rachel and Sasha of themselves when they stumbled upon the Grant Mansion and met their alien friends.

And despite their fears, became more than friends, they became a family.

* * *

As the day came to an end, Rachel and Sasha knew it was time to go.

"Thank you for having us over!" Sasha said, hugging Beast.

Quite stunned, but nonetheless, the Beast returned her kind gesture with a hug of his own.

"It's been absolutely wonderful having you here, dears." said Mrs. Potts.

"Yes! You always brighten up the room!" Lumiere added.

"Thanks, guys." Rachel said. "We'll see you again soon!"

Rachel and Sasha said their goodbyes to everyone and used the magic mirror to return home.

The girls were back in their bedroom.

"Best tea party ever!" Sasha said.

"It was the only tea party we've ever been to." Rachel chuckled.

"But it was the best no doubt!" Sasha replied.

Rachel smiled and hugged her sister. The two were lucky to have each other to share amazing adventures and meet the most interesting people.


End file.
